Tickles Afoot
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Echo Echo volunteers to help Ben relax.


**Just a little story I wanted to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson sighed in relief as he and to the Grant Mansion. He would never admit it out loud, but the mansion was his most favorite place to be.

"Home sweet mansion." Ben said to himself. He walked inside, but stayed on his guard.

He wanted to make sure no aliens were around to tickle him.

Ben came to the living room and checked the area, no aliens were in sight.

Relived, Ben hopped onto the couch and began to relax.

"Oh, what a day..." Ben moaned. He kicked off his sneakers, his feet were sore and tired.

"Rough day, Ben?" a voice chirped.

Ben killed and was about to fall off the couch if not for the group of small white aliens catching him.

"Echo Echo?!" Ben said.

"Hi." said the many Echo Echos. The little alien divided himself just in time to save Ben from falling over.

The Echo Echos placed Ben back on the couch and joined together to be one Echo Echo.

"What's up, Ben?" he asked.

"Ove just been on my feet all day." Ben admitted, which was true. "I just need to relax..." He groaned a little as he stretched his toes out.

"Feet hurt, huh?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah...a bit..."

Echo Echo looked at Ben thoughtfully. "If you want, I can give you a massage."

Ben gave the alien a look of uncertainty and pulled his feet in. "No thanks!"

"Why not? I just want to help you!"

But Ben knew better. He had a pretty good feeling Echo Echo would just tickle his feet. And Ben's feet were really ticklish.

"Look, I can massage your feet without even touching them!" Echo Echo said.

"Huh?" Now Ben was confused. "How can you massage my feet without touching them?"

"Through vibrations." said the alien. "Kind of like massage chairs, y'know? I can use my voice to massage your feet."

Ben thought about it. He wouldn't have his feet physically touched, so that way, he won't be tickled. And his feet were killing him.

"Well, okay." Ben put his feet out. "Just be careful. I've only got two feet and that's it."

Echo Echo chuckled. "I will. Just relax."

Ben laid back and took a deep breath. Then Echo Echo used his sound waves against Ben's feet. Not too loud so Ben's hearing would be damaged.

"Oh, yeah..." Ben sighed out. The vibrations felt terrific! It was like a massage chair on his feet.

Ben hummed blissfully and closed his eyes. He was so relaxed, he started to fall asleep.

Echo Echo was glad to help, but the alien had Ben right where he wanted him. He split himself into more Echo Echos and the clones pinned Ben's arms and legs down.

"Now for the massage." the main Echo Echo said. He and a clone took hold of Ben's feet and started rubbing them.

Ben's eyes popped open and he started to giggle. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He tried to move his feet but the Echo Echos kept him down.

"Just massaging." Echo Echo said teasingly. He and his clone began wiggling their fingers against the arches.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Stop that! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" Ben laughed.

"But your feet are so tense, Ben." Echo Echo said. He tickled the ball pal. "Especially here."

"And in between here too." The other Echo Echo tickled between Ben's toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I should have knohohown!" Ben cackled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Echo Echo teased.

"AHAHAHA! NO TICKLE, TICKLE!" Ben cried out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-Come on, guys! S-STAHAHAHAP! I HATE BEING TICKLED!"

"But you're having so much fun!" Echo Echo said. "And so are we."

One of the Echo Echos began tickling Ben right in the middle of the stomach.

Right then and there, Ben broke out and lost control. "AHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben laughed and squirmed uncontrollably that he broke free from the Echo Echos grasp. He and the aliens all came tumbling off the couch.

The Echo Echo clones joined into one Echo Echo. "You okay, Ben?"

"Just...a little..." the teen breathed out. He looked at his feet and wriggled the toes. "My feet feel much better now." He smiled. "Thanks, little guy."

"My pleasure, Ben."

Ben let out a little yawn. "I think I'm gonna crash for a bit more."

"Mind if I join you?" asked the alien.

Ben furrowed his brow. "Only if you don't tickle me again."

"I promise."

"Alright." Ben went back on the couch and lied down flat on his belly. Echo Echo hopped on and laid right on Ben's back.

Ben closed his eyes and fell asleep. And Echo Echo did just the same.

The two friends snored in sweet bliss. Guess all that excitement really tired them out.


End file.
